Fjord
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Travis Willingham |Name = Fjord |AKA = "Potential" (by Fjord's Hexblade patron) "Philbin" (cover name used in Zadash) "Oskar" (by Jester) "Fjord Tough" (by Nott/Pumat Sol) |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Half-Orc |Class = Warlock (Hexblade/Pact of the Blade) |Age = Late twenties |Languages = Common; Orc |Place = Port Damali, Wildemount (hometown) Trostenwald, Wildemount |Connections = Mighty Nein (party member) |Profession = Sailor (formerly) |Status = Alive |Level = 4 |HP = 41 |Str = 11 |Int = 14 |AC = 15 |Dex = 11 |Wis = 7 |DC = 14 |Con = 18 |Cha = 18 |StatsRef = |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 14 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Fjord }}Fjord '''(pronounced "Ford") is a half-orc warlock. He is played by Travis Willingham. '''Description Appearance Fjord wears beat-up leathers and piecemeal armor put together. He has a big scar across his face and green skin tone. His face changes to a lighter green complexion from his cheekbones down to his neck.Description derived from official art of Fjord by Ari. Jester, Beauregard, and Nott have described Fjord as handsome. Personality Fjord is described as the strong silent type , and he tends to keep a cool and rational outlook. He is also very charismatic. Though willing to break rules when needed , he seems to operate under certain principles of honor, claiming that he tries to be honest and he thinks people should do what they say they're going to do. However, when he raised the question with his other party members of whether they would hijack a caravan, Fjord told the thievery-prone Nott that he didn't want to change her behavior to be more lawful and that he might take her up on the offer to learn how to steal. Fjord is also adept at acting, having used his talents in changing his voice and accent and his magical abilities to alter his appearance to get the party out of multiple sticky situations. Despite using a "country" accent (United States Texan English) around the other party members, he dropped the accent for a dream with his warlock patron ; if intended by Travis Willingham, then this suggests that Fjord is hiding his true accent from his companions. Biography Background Fjord claims to come from Port Damali on the Menagerie Coast where he worked as a sailor. Fjord and Jester met about a week and a half before reaching Trostenwald . Pre-Stream As a child Fjord was a chubby, short, mis-proportioned stumpy kid with big teeth, though he at one point did his own dental work to remove his tusks . Fjord had at one point worked to take care of, load, and offload goods onto a ship called the Pink Giver . Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltryce Academy in Rexxentrum, the trio (Fjord, Jester, and Beau) saved the daughter of Rinaldo (a fisherman in Trostenwald) from a giant snake. Chapter 9 Relationships Fjord's Hexblade Patron |source=Fjord and his warlock patron during a dream }}Fjord's patron is a mysterious entity. After Fjord defeated a nergaliid and left Trostenwald, the patron came to him in a dream. While falling asleep, the air seemed to transform into a cold, dark ocean. Struggling against the currents, Fjord gasped the cold water into his lungs, and eventually he was able to breathe it. A giant yellow eye appeared, and an entity communicated eight words directly into Fjord's mind: watching, potential, learn, grow, provoke, consume, reward, patience. Upon waking, Fjord coughed out the salty water from his dream , and he had gained the ability to summon and dismiss his falchion as a pact weapon. According to Xanathar's Guide to Everything, which published the hexblade subclass, hexblade patrons come from the Shadowfell. However, the origin and nature of Fjord's patron have not been confirmed. Jester Fjord and Jester met in Port Damali, a little while before encountering the rest of the party. Jester called Fjord very handsome and Nott believed that they were romantically involved, but Jester asserted that their relationship had been platonic. However, after reading "Tusk Love", Jester started referring to Fjord as "Oskar" (after the Half-Orc character in the book). Jester was also thoroughly impressed with how well Fjord can change his voice and accent. While Beau was out buying some cheap wine, Jester pulled the warlock aside and told him that she liked both of his accents. The first was the one that he put on in order to obtain passage to Crookedstone in Trostenwald which, according to her, sounds like he did in Port Damali . The second is the "Texan" accent that he has now. Beauregard Beauregard and Fjord met a day or two before the events of . Beau instinctively trusted Fjord by the time of , relying on his instructions in order to act more "manly" for a disguise. Fjord eventually started guiding Beau towards less hostile forms of social interaction, to mixed success. The two joined a meeting of The Knights of Requital together and didn't reveal what they witnessed to the other members of the Mighty Nein, though Caleb saw the first meeting they attended through Frumpkin. Caleb Widogast Fjord is intrigued by Caleb's wizardry, as he's interested in learning more magic himself. Fjord is allergic to Caleb's (sometimes) cat, Frumpkin. In episode 12 they got into an argument over taking a scroll that ended with fjord holding his falcion to calebs throat and an eldritch blast directed at nott. Nott Nott hoped to steal Fjord's letter of recommendation to the Soltryce Academy for Caleb to use instead. Fjord set a trap after Nott's initial theft attempt, learning of this and Nott's motivated attachment to Caleb when Molly charmed Nott. Afterwards, Nott treated Fjord with hostility. Character Information Quests Fjord is on his way to the Soltryce Academy in the hopes of learning more magic there and more specifically about his falchion. Notable Items Current Items * Falchion ** This weapon was not revealed by Caleb's Detect Magic spell. ** When Fjord invoked Hexblade's Curse against a target, the blade of his falchion transformed from polished metal to a barnacle-covered blade that sourcelessly dripped water as if it had just been pulled from the ocean. The sword disappeared when Fjord established his Pact of the Blade. When he summoned the weapon for the first time, it appeared in its transformed state. * Piecemeal leather armor (notably without pockets ). This armor received the Mariner's armor enchantment in favor of the actual Mariner's armor . * A letter of recommendation to the Soltryce Academy received from Starosta Kosh. * A magical longsword * Cloak of Protection bought from The Invulnerable Vagrant. Former Items * Scorching Ray Gauntlet (traded to Caleb for the Mariner's Armor) Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Half-Orc Abilities * Darkvision * Menacing * Relentless Endurance : used episodes #episode 10 used when he was reduced below 0 hit points by the phase spider * Savage Attacks Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations (2) ** Mask of Many Faces ** Agonizing Blast * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade) ** Expanded Spell List ** Hexblade's Curse *** When Fjord first invoked the Hexblade's Curse against a target, the blade of his falchion transformed from polished metal to being covered in barnacles which grow down towards the hilt. Additionally, the blade began to sourcelessly drip water as if it had just been pulled out of the ocean. Since Fjord made the falchion his pact weapon, these changes appear to have become permanent. ** Hex Warrior * Pact Boon: Pact of the Blade ** Rather than creating a new weapon or performing a ritual on an existing weapon , Fjord's mysterious falchion disappeared during a dream in which he met his patron . Upon waking, he was able to summon the falchion as a pact weapon. * Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Warlock Spells As a level 4 warlock, Fjord knows three cantrips and five spells. He only has two 2nd-level spell slots for those five spells, but he regains his spell slots on a short rest. He can replace the spells he knows when he gains a level, so he may no longer know all of these spells. Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Minor Illusion 1st-level * Armor of Agathys * Hex * Wrathful Smite 2nd-level * Crown of Madness Quotes * "We need to drop this fucker and get the hell out of Dodge." (Fjord after attacking the zombie in the second battle) * "Is that single horse a, uh...a mustang?" (how Fjord met Shelby the Mustang) Trivia * Travis made the first roll of the campaign, with a natural 20 as the result. * Fjord is allergic to cats, as is Travis. * Due to his status as a hexblade warlock and his thick Texan accent, many Critters have given the nickname "Texblade" to Fjord.See Twitter search results for Critters calling Fjord "Texblade". * Fjord is "near thirty" according to Travis. * Many Critters have been curious about why, as a half-orc, Fjord doesn't have any tusks. When asked about it on Talks Machina, Travis said they would find out later on in the campaign. In Zemnian Nights, Fjord hinted what might've happened when he told Nott that "he did his own dental work". * Fjord found a mustang and named it Shelby , a reference to the Shelby Mustang, which is a high-performance variant of the Ford Mustang. * Fjord's patron may be a sea creature, based on his dream as part of his 3rd-level warlock Pact of the Blade feature. The patron gave Fjord vague instructions to grow in strength and learn. * When Fjord stated that he didn't have a surname, Sam joked that it was "Tough"—which would make his name "Fjord Tough", a pun on the slogan of Ford Motor Company. * His main 'hobby' is watching and immitating peoples habbits most likely to improve his disguise self (mask of many faces) and deception. * His accent is he uses infront of 'the mighty nein' is not his 'real' one as shown when he talks to his patron. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein